Face of the Spirits
by KrazoaSpirit
Summary: Republic City. Dream made a reality by Avatar Aang and his friends. But after decades passed, trouble begins to stir for their descendants. Non Benders protest for equality. Shadows lurk within the Council. And a masked man voices the Avatar has failed. But what if one face from the past can make a difference? Amon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Krazoa: Hi there! First story and it's an Amon/OC. I see it's not very popular as I notice more Amon/Korra or Amon/Lieutenant but give it a chance? :) This is set a day before Korra arrives. Plus, I've made up the Fire Lord's name. Zuko had a daughter who then had General Iroh. So I thought maybe she had a girl too ;) **

**OCs are mine but Korra and friends belong to Nickelodeon/Michael and Bryan. I own nothing!**

* * *

It was a bright day on Ember Island. The breeze felt soothing as it gently brushed the palm trees. Tropical flowers danced in the winds as it coasted over to a figure settled in the sands on the edge of the beach. The woman's sea shell pink lips curled in a small grin when the scents of the island reached her nose.

_Inhale..._

The floral seeped into her lungs and filled her with ease.

Before her, the candle's flame grew taller and brighter.

_Exhale..._

Calmness took root when the breath escaped.

The fire slowly returned to it's orginal state.

Sea water crept up the shore, passing the small table the candles were placed, and skimmed over her naked toes. A giggle broke through her meditation causing the candlelight to spark.

"For heaven's sake!"

She moved her feet closer and went to resume her exercise when a cough interrupted once more.

Black painted eyelids opened slowly to have a pair of gold eyes lock onto a matching set. They belonged to the tall pale man in the United Forces uniform flanked by her guards.

"Big brother Iroh!" The younger woman jumped to her feet exclaimed.

Iroh smiled as his sister motioned for a guard to bring over the cloak to cover her swimwear. Always so formal his sibling.

"The Spirits have blessed me with this surprise visit, Colonel-er, I mean, Gerenal Iroh." She cracked an awkward grin, obviously embarrassed by her slip up.

Iroh chuckled. "Quiyue, for someone so level minded, you can be very forgetful."

Quiyue felt heat flash a powder pink against her cheeks.

"You are cruel." She sniffed.

Her older brother smirked. "We are brother and sister. It's a cruel fate."

She rolled her eyes while tieing the sash. Cruel fate indeed...

"But I am joyous to see you nonetheless!"

Quiyue hugged Iroh tightly before pulling back and inquiring about the unexpected visit.

Gold orbs narrowed. "Not out here,"

The Fire Benders nodded to their guards and entered the house on the hill behind them.

Floor boards creaked underneath boots and bare feet as they walked through the estate.

"There are so many memories here," Iroh mused as his gloved hand trailed down the dark wood in the hallway.

His little sister smiled fondly. "Yes there is," Then her eyes drew downcast. "Good and bad."

No one spoke a word. All the stories and memories of this place swirled around the sibling's minds. Mixtures of happiness, lies, and secrets.

"So," Iroh cleared his throat. "Let's get on to why I've arrived without notice."

The princess shook away the thoughts and moved them into the pallor.

Iroh took his normal chair by the fireplace while she sat down on the dark red sofa with her guards standing on both ends.

"What's happened, brother?" Quiyue traced the golden rope trimming the handles.

With a single look from the General, the guards exit the room to leave them to business.

"Quiyue, our mother received a summons to Republic City to check in on the council."

A knife thin brow rose. "Is there something amiss?"

"Not to my knowledge, just the usual keeping everyone in line. Lady Daiyu is on the council representing the Fire Nation so there has to a close eye on them; in order to make sure the interest remain the same." He explained.

"I know this. But why is coming to my attention?"

"You understand that it is difficult for a Fire Lord to move freely when they wish. Plus, even she decided to go, I cannot return to watch over the throne and Grandmother Mai isn't-"

Quiyue interrupted. "So, you and mother see it fit that I go in her stead?" It came out more like a statement rather than a question.

Iroh closed his eyes, lips forming a thin line.

"I pushed Mother to agree with me."

Both black eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Mother agreed so easily? No fights or deals?"

"I'd still be at the palace for days if it came down to that." He let out a jumbled laugh. "But, she agreed solely because she felt traveling would be some good to you."

"I am not Grandfather but I will do what you asked."

The General looked into his sister's eyes. "How are you? Has the island helped even a little?"

Quiyue tucked the blond strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I feel very rested, thank you."

"Good. Well, I dock here tonight so I may drop you off at the City personally. Select your guard and pack a reasonable wardrobe." Iroh left eye twitched. His sister's love of having an outfit for every occasion made him shudder. "We depart at sun rise."

The princess bowed her head. "Make yourself at home, brother."

* * *

Quiyue stood in her room staring out over the ocean from her window. The sun began to rise causing the sky to ripple in warm colors and the sea to glitter like diamonds. Soon they would the sandy shores of Ember Island for the concrete streets of Republic City.

A soft knock brought her out of her daze.

"Enter,"

Her handmaiden, Ping along with her two personal guards Lee and Lu came in.

Ping had cropped brown hair that settled at the bottom of her ears. Like many people of the Fire Nation, she had the pale complexion and distinct cheek bones. Although her eyes were bright sapphire giving evidence to her Water Tribe heritage. Her father was a warrior from the Northern Tribe.

Lee and Lu were twins born merely minutes apart. Lee holding the title of 'Older brother' by three minutes. The only way to distinguish the brothers apart was the design of their facial hair. Lu had sideburns while Lee had a braided goatee; both shared grey eyes.

"Princess, General Iroh is ready." Lee informed.

With a sigh, Quiyue faced her companions.

"Let's be on our way then."

The trio bowed at the waist after Ping instructed which suitcases to bring and which to be careful with.

Quiyue left the doors open for her guards when they came down with her things. She started towards the beach where Iroh's massive United Forces ship docked.

Stopping before the giant boat, she peered up at the dragons that decorated the bow. It gave the ship an intimidating and regal look. Only a fool would take on her brothers' fleet.

"Ah, there you are!"

Iroh raced off the boat's ramp.

"Admiring the dragons again?" He questioned.

"Of course, there may be no more in existence but their beauty and power remain. Impressive as usual Iroh." Quiyue spoke with pride. As princess she devoted her heart and life to her people and their culture. That included the dragons; the first Fire Benders. Such a shame Fire Lord Sozin started the tradition to slay the creatures.

"Allow me to escort you a board." Iroh tucked his sister's arm underneath his own and lead her up.

Ping rushed after her princess while Lee and Lu struggled keeping up with juggling the suitcases.

The horn sounded and they set sail.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Ping discovered Princess Quiyue soaking up the sun rays on the deck just in her training pants and halter top.

"Princess, I've looked everywhere for you." Ping said as she walked up beside her.

"Hello Ping, no need to fret. Iroh is standing watch above me." She laughed a little.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Almost an hour as directed." She replied, peeking out of her left eye at Ping.

"Excellent. Don't want you getting sick on your trip. That'd be awful." Her servant frowned.

"I'm not the frail child I used to be. All is well." Quiyue reassured.

"I believe you, Princess."

"Sis! We'll be arriving in 10 minutes! Get ready!" Iroh called down from the top railing.

The girls waved in thanks and retreated in Quiyue's chambers.

"Take a seat and I'll grab your clothes." Ping instructed, leaving Quiyue to strip out of her training outfit.

Only in her under garments, she sat down in front of her mirror and spun her golden lock of hair around her thin finger, waiting.

Ping reappeared holding her royal dressings in her arms. Setting them on the chest beside the vanity, Ping took a brush and began combing her princess' hair.

Quiyue sighed as the brushed stroked her hair. Ping gently took the blond hairs from her hand and combed them as well.

"You only touch that when you're nervous. Is everything all right?"

Their gazes met in the mirror. "I am afraid I may not do well. I don't wish to fail Mother or my Nation."

The princess suddenly spun around facing the annoyed expression of Ping.

"Princess, speaking as your friend, that is positively the dumbest thing I've heard!"

Quiyue blinked.

"You are the Princess of the Fire Nation! You have won our people's hearts with your kindness and compassion! Yet, you think you'll fail them? I cannot see how!" She slammed the brush down on the table, overcome with emotion.

The princess felt tears pool. Ping was right. She already held her Nation's heart in her hands. She couldn't disappoint them now.

"Thank you, my friend. I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes.

Her friend huffed and grabbed the brush back. "Bet you are."

* * *

Iroh stood confidently as Republic City came into view. This was a treasure of Avatar Aang and his grandfather Zuko. He couldn't help but feel proud.

"Sir, Princess Quiyue is coming up."

Iroh gave a curt nod to his shipmate. "Thank you,"

In five mintues, they'd dock and his sister would be on her way. Hopefully her influence would be welcomed. Iroh had heard rumors of the non benders getting lively of late.

"Iroh," Her voice carried over the ocean breeze.

He turned to face his younger sister. The expression on his face could not be faltered.

Quiyue was dressed in her royal garb. It hadn't changed much over the years but Mai had some voice in it. She wore a burgundy dress trimmed with gold over a black long sleeve shirt tied with a gold sash. Her forearm and leg armor matched her dress. Her long black hair had been tied in a bun covered by a wine colored cloth but her blond lock had been kept out.

"Sister, always such a vision." He bowed and took her hand, leading her to the railing.

"Brother, you're such a suck up." She teased.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab.

"Sister," He gestured toward the city. "I give you Republic City."

* * *

**Krazoa**: Sooo, what do you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Krazoa: Hi again! I couldn't help myself so here's another chapter! Also I would like to thank the guest review from _Xevoz_ ! Thank you for reviewing! It made me happy :) And to answer your question and probable others, I will stick with Amon not being Noatak (both are hot but one disappointed me :[) If this goes well, I may do one that's the Water Bender separately. Just for those who do like him as such. But please enjoy!**

* * *

Honey colored eyes widened, taking in the city before her.

"Brother, it is amazing!" Quiyue gushed.

_'Perhaps Mother knew she needed this too.' _Iroh thought, watching his sister look more alive.

"When we dock, there will be someone waiting for us."

The princess cocked her head to the side. "Who?"

"You'll see." Iroh grinned.

The great ship slowed in the waters then coming to a halt. It's little bridge lowered and the two royals got off. Awaiting on the wooden pier was a tall bald man wrapped in robes of yellow and deep orange. Quiyue noticed he had stern yet kind grey eyes and blue arrow tattoos. Was he?

"Councilman Tenzin!" Iroh exclaimed.

He was an Airbender! Avatar Aang's youngest son and representative for the Air Nomads!

The Airbender gave them a smile and bowed. "Nice to see you again, General Iroh. Welcome, Princess Quiyue, it's an honor to officially meet you."

She returned the bow. "Thank you, Councilman Tenzin. It's an honor to be here."

He put a hand. "Call me Tenzin, please, your Highness."

"Allow yourself to relax Tenzin, you may call me Quiyue." The princess offered a comforting smile.

The Airbender opened his mouth to say something when a blast of air flew past them, leaving three children in its wake.

Two little girls with brown hair done up differently but dressed the same stood beside Tenzin. Oddly, the smaller boy had found his place on top of the man's head.

"Daddy, who is she? She's beautiful!"The taller of the girls asked.

"Mhm, who is she? Who is she?" The other repeated quickly.

The boy nestled on Tenzin's head just continued his teething.

Quiyue inwardly shivered. Gross...

"Childern," Tenzin sighed, craning an eye to glance up at the boy. "This the Fire Nation's Princess, Quiyue. Also, General Iroh's younger sister."

He removed the boy and set him on his feet. "Quiyue, these are my children; Jinora,"

The oldest smiled and waved. Jinora had brown eyes and the single hair bun. She was also the most mellow of the three.

"Ikki," The small girl grinned so much it showed off all her teeth. Unlike her sister, she had two buns covered by yellow cloth with bang and grey eyes.

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Last but not least, Meelo." Hearing his name, Meelo jumped into the air and yelled. "That's me!"

He was obviously the loudest of the trio and his hair was shaved though it was probably brown like his sisters. The boy did not share his eye color with his siblings. His were blue like Ping's. It then clicked to Quiyue this was Katara's grandson. Of course, there would be Water Tribe in him.

"It is wonderful to meet you all."

Ikki spun to her and spoke rapidly. "Woww, you're a princess?"

Quiyue said yes.

Meelo appeared next to her. "You're really pretty. Can I have some of your hair?" He asked innocently, as he held out an open palm.

Iroh stared down at the little boy with confusion. Why did he want her hair?

Quiyue also looked incredulously at Meelo. Such an odd little fellow...

"Forgive them. They enjoy meeting new people so they get somewhat over excited." Tenzin explained with an apologetic tone.

"No need to be sorry. Childern will be children." The princess glanced up at her brother.

"Oh, Quiyue, you'll be staying on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family."

Her gold eyes lit up. "That's fantastic! I get to spend time with Airbenders." She nervously looked between Tenzin and his children. "I'm sorry for assuming but, since you all wear matching attire, you're all Airbenders?"

"We all share the same clothes style, bender or non bender." Tenzin said.

"Yes, I should've known, pardon me. It's just the first time I've seen Air Nomads." She admitted sadly.

Tenzin acted if as she never said anything. "Well then, shall we get going? Pema is waiting."

Iroh squeezed his sister lightly. "I'll miss you. Everything will be fine. Have a good time."

Quiyue returned the hug. "I'll miss you as well. Be safe."

Ping along with Lee and Lu followed after Quiyue.

As the group disappeared from the sight of the boat, Iroh frowned. He received a message that the Equalists were getting more and more radical. He feared for his sister's safety.

_'Please, let her be healthy and safe.'_ Iroh sent up a silent prayer.

* * *

Her friend let out a yelp when she saw what they would be traveling on.

"What in the Spirit World is that?!" She shrieked.

Quiyue was in awe at the animal before her. It was a Sky Bison!

The creature was long and massive. It stood on six legs with three toes each. The bison was covered in shaggy white fur with a brown strips going from its tail to form an arrow on its wide forehead. Long thin horns sprouted from its furry head had reins tied to them.

Both of its brown ears twitched when they came walking up. Letting out a yawn, the Sky Bison showed off its rows of teeth.

"By the sun and moon, he is magnificent!" Quiyue approached cautiously.

The Flying Bison blinked it's big brown eyes.

"May I touch him?"

The children giggled. "Sure! He doesn't bite!"

The princess rubbed his black nose which resulted in a huge lick.

"Princess!" Ping rushed over to her, ignoring her fear of the bison.

Drool dripped from Quiyue's face and slicked her blond strand straight up. She blinked rapidly and let out a laugh. Ping paused in surprise. Her princess had been full of joy since she went aboard the ship.

"As I said before magnificent animal!"

* * *

When they landed, Quiyue was introduced to a nearly due Pema. The girls showed her around the island while Ping and her guards set up her guest room.

The Fire Nation princess marveled at the animals on the island. More Sky Bison lived in the caves all around the place while a lemur kind of creature harbored in the trees. It had a ring tail and grey body with long white ears. There was some kind of skin beneath their arms which Jinora explained was the lemur's wings.

It was dinner time when the tour ended and Quiyue excused herself to her room.

She slid the door open and leaned against it when it shut. What a day!

The room was smaller than what the princess was accustomed but it was nice all the same. Most of her belongings were still packed. She heard her brother's voice nag about her things in her head.

With a quick scan, Quiyue noticed a box was missing.

_'No!'_

As if sensing her distress, Ping entered.

"Oh, Princess, I didn't know you where in here! Lee and Lu are outside mapping out the area and getting to know the White Lotus. They'll return soon."

"Ping, where's my case?!"

"Under your bed, Highness." Her blue eyes directed to the floor.

With a rushed peek, it was confirmed.

Quiyue sighed with relief. Grandfather Zuko had given that to her.

"Sorry to freak out, it's just-" She started.

"It's okay. I'm aware. I should've told you ahead of time."

"Could tell Tenzin I cannot make dinner? I'm tired and wish to rest."

"Of course! Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No thank you, Ping. Have a nice time."

Waiting a few moments in case Ping returned or any surprise guests, Quiyue dove to retrieve the case.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the princess stared at the torn case. Grandfather Zuko gave this to her when she turned sixteen believing there would be a time for it. He told her when all seemed dark, it would protect her and bring forth justice in a different way.

_Tomorrow..._

* * *

**Krazoa: I wonder what's in the box...Anyone wanna guess? I'd love to hear some theories! Please review! They're love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Krazoa: Ello! Longest chapter so far, 2,015 words! I want to thank _AnonOfAnnoymous_ and _AnonABoat_ for reviewing! I was giddy when I saw my inbox :3 I hope you guys continue to enjoy this! This chapter may be a bit slow but it's also important so stay with me!**

* * *

Night cast its dark spell over the blue sky. The stars visible in certain areas where the city lights didn't touch. Citizens of Republic City began to diminish The streets quite. Shops closed, children and families inside with only a few stragglers left behind.

A bar on Dragon West Rd. held one last customer.

He sat on a stool half hanging over the table. His green eyes glazed over with alcoholic fog.

"Ya know Ming, I outta teach that masked freak a lesson!" The Earthbender sluggishly pointed a finger at the lone flyer near the end of the bar.

The bartender, Ming, frowned. His regular customer going off into one his drunken fits.

"Gen, I believe that's your last drink my friend."

"Don't be gettin' on yer high horse now!" He slurred, barely keeping grip on his empty glass.

Setting down the freshly clean glasses, Ming joined Gen on the opposite of the counter.

"I don't need any Equalist garbage in my establishment. Even if it is against them."

Ming opened his palm, hovering just a few inches from Gen's face, a fire ball blossomed.

"You don't want to get burned do you, old friend?" Gen coughed as his face grew hotter.

"Firebenders always think yer better than anyone else 'cause of some little pissy ass light!"

_'Keep calm...' _

The flame disappeared when his hand closed.

"Outside you go, Gen. Go tell your wife all about the Equalists." He rolled his eyes, while grabbing the Earthbender's forearm.

Gen felt exhaustion sinking in so he didn't bother to lash out. Home sounded pretty good right now.

Ming walked him outside the bar and waved Gen off. "You be careful going home, okay?"

Gen replied with near stumble to the stone road.

"Spirits be with you," Ming shook his head and went back inside.

Before he could even get back behind the bar table, Gen came dashing back yelling.

His big fists banged on the door. "Ming, for heaven's sake, let me in!"

Brown eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason and I'll think on it." He snarled back. This was getting tiresome.

"There is a demon out here!" His head darted left to right frantically; as if it would from any direction.

Ming pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gen, you still be believe in such fairy tales? Demons do not exist."

"Please, I beg you! I feel it's unholy gaze on me!" Tears ran down his tanned cheeks.

"Fine, but I am calling the police to take you home." He unlocked the door and allowed Gen to rush inside.

"Demons, what a load-" The key ring fell from his hand when Ming stole a quick glance across the street.

What stood just a mere few feet away shook his spine.

"It can't be..."

* * *

The sun rose high and mighty spreading it's rays of warm light over Republic City. It touched Air Temple Island and shone through the cracks of the wooden shutters. The beams flew upon the Fire Nation's princess.

Quiyue's black mane splayed in all directions above her giving an appearance f a dark curtain with a gold tassel. Her eyes screwed tightly shut at the bright intrusion. Time to get up already?

The princess forced herself upward and stretched. Bones in her back and arms giving a little crack here and there.

'Still so tired!' She huffed.

"Princess Quiyue?" It was Ping.

Quiyue held her head in her hand. "Yes?"

"Good, you're finally awake. May I come in?"

The Firebender's head snapped up, bangs hanging wildly in front her gold eyes.

She pushed off the bed but tripped on something laying on the floor boards.

"One moment, please!" She grit her teeth, glaring down at the contents that stubbed her toe.

Quiyue didn't hear her friend's reply as she knelt down and shoved the case under her bed.

'I cannot believe I forgot to put that back!'

Taking a breathe, the princess calmed her nerves and combed her hair with her fingers.

"You may enter," She called.

Ping poked her head in. "Good morning,"

"You slept in. Since it is such a rare occurrence, I felt I should not disturb you."

Quiyue gasped. "You let me oversleep?"

Now the entire day would be off balance!

Her flinched. The Princess was always so keen on her schedule. But Ping had a feeling to allow her some extra sleep.

"I just thought, with all the traveling, you may want to enjoy a bit of rest."

Quiyue stilled her rant and let her shoulders drop. Ping was only being thoughtful and she was right. The added sleeping hours were a good idea.

"Ping, I'm sorry. I appreciate your consideration." She beamed.

Light rekindled in her eyes. "It's okay."

Another knock on the door paused the girls.

"Lady Quiyue?" It was Lee. No doubt Lu wasn't far or even already beside him.

"Yes Lee?"

"Would you like to start your morning training?"

Quiyue sent a dark look toward Ping. "How late is it, Lee?"

"Almost afternoon, Princess."

Before the Firebender launched another hissy fit, Ping spoke, "I think that would be wise, Lee. She'll be out in a few minutes."

* * *

The afternoon sun shone strongly down on the island.

Below, Quiyue basked in it's light. The warmth wrapped around her muscles, giving her strength.

On the beach several feet away, sat Ping and Jinora.

The young Airbender had her nose buried in a rather beaten with age journal. Meanwhile, Ping kept her eyes trained on Quiyue.

"Ping, may I ask something?"

She looked down at the little girl. "Ask away,"

Jinora gently closed the pages and set the book on her legs. "What is the matter with the Princess?" Her warm brown eyes never left the Firebender.

Ping was dumbfounded for a moment. How could this little girl know? No one breathed a word. Perhaps Iroh had mentioned something to Tenzin in case of an accident?

"You must not repeat this outside this island. Do you understand?"

With a look of maturity beyond her years, Jinora nodded once.

"Okay," Ping sighed. "Princess Quiyue has a unique illness. It is so bizarre, no one but the Royal Family and select few know of it." She trailed off.

Quiyue finished her stretching and got in a stance. Lee stood on the opposite awaiting patiently.

"What kind of sickness?" The Airbender knocked Ping from her focus.

"Ah, well, the princess seems to have blessed yet cursed by the Spirits. You see if she does not recieve any direct sunlight for at least one hour,"

Quiyue kicked forward, a fireball flying from the wind of the kick. The guard easily dodged to the right.

"Her health will drop rapidly." She ended, voice as cold as a grave.

Jinora held a hand to her mouth. "What will happen if she doesn't get_ any _sunlight for a whole day?"

Ping's eyes narrowed.

Lee threw a punch, flames shooting towards Quiyue's face.

"She will die."

Quiyue knocked the fire away by putting her palms forward and preformed a circular motion with her hands. The fire blasts landed but spun, slowly going out.

"Then, what's up with her hair? There's a single streak of blond?" Yes, the color had not been seen by people other than the Fire Nation. So, it was a peculiar sight.

"That, my dear, is a story for another time." She grinned.

"Princess Quiyue!" Voices in chorus echoed from the sky.

Quiyue banished her flame and peered upward.

Once the sun wasn't so harsh on her eyes, she could make out two little shadows.

"Meelo?"

The youngest Airbender was propelling towards the ground at a rapid pace. His eyelids and mouth rippling from the strong winds.

"Ah, Meelo, be careful!" Quiyue opened her arms to catch him but he bailed out the last second. Meelo landed with only a moment pure glory on his face.

"Spirits Meelo! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The princess exclaimed, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Aw, I'm sorry Princess. But I gotta tell ya something!" The little boy paused to proceed picking his nose.

Inwardly Quiyue fought the urge to gag. 'Children and their odd habits!'

"I was gonna tell her!" The middle sister descended on some sort of giant fan.

She met the earth with her feet not waiting to stop before breaking out into a full dash. Ikki then whipped her fan closed and thrust it at her brother. A gust of wind came forth and knocked Meelo into the bushes.

"Got ya!" She jumped into the air, spinning victoriously.

"Ikki," Quiyue went to ask her what was going on but that changed when the Airbender rushed over.

She was so quick a dust cloud formed around them.

"Ugh," The Firebender coughed.

Muttering an apology, Ikki clapped her hands and the sands disappeared.

"Neat trick huh? Do you know what this?" She twirled her fan around her fingers. "I bet you don't! Were you training? Can I watch? I like fire, it's so cool!"

Quiyue believed she wasn't going to stop much less take a breath!

"Yes, you were very good. No, I'm afraid I don't know what your holding. And yes, I was practicing but it's over now. Maybe next time. I'm glad you think so." The princess counted in her head and nailed every rapidly fired question. How did Penma do it?

Ikki's grey eyes sparkled. "Wow, you're so awesome."

"Hey!" Meelo finally emerged from the hedges covered in leaves and sticks.

The two started arguing over Quiyue and it was going no where. The princess sighed. Hopefully, if she ever had childern, they wouldn't turn out so hyper active.

"Meelo, Ikki!" Penma walked over from the house, hand holding her stomach.

"Mommy!" They shouted, running over to her.

Quiyue muttering a silent thank you to Penma. The mother sent a look of understanding.

"Did you tell Princess Quiyue what Daddy wanted?"

The Airbender's head cocked to the side. They had forgotten.

"Figures. Princess, Tenzin wanted to take you to Republic City and introduce you to the council. That's what you came here for isn't it?"

Quiyue flushed in embarrassment. How could she have put it off?!

"Ping! Room, clothes, now!" The Firebender ran back inside leaving Ping outside.

"It's only been a day. I don't know why she's so flustered." Ping shook her head and followed her princess.

* * *

They had taken the boat over to the City much to Quiyue's disappointment. She had taken a like to the Bison. But this gave the princess a chance to marvel at the City's wonders. The Fire Nation had their grand establishments but nowhere near this advanced.

Satomoblies crowded the great bridge leading into the City and drove in the streets. She had not seen this many before! Her golden eyes shimmered with curiosity as she glanced at every window shop.

"Ping and I have to take some time to shop!" Lee and Lu frowned as their princess said this. All they could imagine were piles of bags they would have to carry back and forth.

Lee gave Tenzin a scowl. "Thank you for taking us the long way."

Tenzin stroked his beard. "I thought she might enjoy seeing what the City had to offer also the press wouldn't be buzzing all around her."

Lee and Lu dipped their heads in thanks at the Air Nomad. Their Princess hadn't made her visit public yet. Less paparazzi, the better.

"Quiyue, we're here." Tenzin stood at the bottom of stairs leading up to City Hall.

The bubbly girl before was replaced by a royal on business.

"Thank you Tenzin." Quiyue gracefully ascended into the building.

Determination shone brightly as the sun in her gold eyes. Quiyue would not allow herself to fail her Mother or her Nation.

* * *

**Krazoa: So, what was scaring the daylights out of the Earthbender? How will the meeting between Quiyue and the Council go? Most importantly, WHERE'S AMON?! Next chapter loves :) Reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Krazoa: I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been under the weather lately and FF wouldn't let me publish anything either o_O But Amon is here so it makes everything all better?*puppy eyes* Also, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and followed/****Favorited! It means so much :)**

* * *

As the Fire Princess strode between the rows of seats planted before the Council chairs many saw a familiar face. Perfect posture, midnight kissed hair, an expression of pure composure; a true reflection of her Grand Aunt Azula. Though they also saw what she really was; kind, considerate, sound minded.

The Council stood as Quiyue approached.

"Greetings from Republic City Fire Princess Quiyue!" A tall man with his hair tied into three ponytails announced. Quiyue cast him a quick glance. This was the chairman from the Northern Water Tribe, Tarrlock.

"Thank you on behalf of the Fire Nation and my Mother, Fire Lord Shuchun for allowing me the honor of coming in her place."

The Council members took their seats, leaving her to stand flanked by Lee and Lu.

"So, Princess,what do you think of our City so far?" An older Southern Water Tribe gentlemen asked.

"I believe it is a grand place. I have enjoyed the City's sites and hospitality greatly." Her eyes peered out the corner at Tenzin. "It is everything I imagined it to be."

The elder nodded and smiled.

It was the Council woman's turn. "First off, I must say how it is an honor to finally meet you, my Princess. I hope you take delight in your stay here."

Quiyue gave the old woman a warm smile. Yet, there was something off about her.

'Hmm,'

"Princess Quiyue, may I add how your beauty mirrors your Mother's." Okay, Tarrlock was already getting on her list of people to ignore as much as possible.

"This council needs a young and vibrant woman like yourself to help us in these dark times."

Dark times? She looked briefly at Tenzin who squared his shoulders. It was obvious he and Tarrlock didn't get along.

"It sounds like you are in need of the Avatar, not me. I'm afraid I don't understand by what you mean by 'dark times'. I was under the influence that all was well in Republic City."

Tarrlock set his jaw. "I speak of the shade Amon and his Equalists! He and his merry band of non benders are causing trouble in our fair city!" His crystal gaze shifted toward Tenzin.

"If we continue to allow their crimes go unpunished, we will have a war on our hands!" The Waterbender now stood facing his target.

"Tarrlock, I will once again warn you against taking harsh action on the Equalists. It will only provoke our non benders!" Tenzin shot back.

His opponent slammed a mighty hand down upon the desk. "I will once again say you need to keep your peaceful ways out of this discussion We all cannot be removed from this world. Problems have to dealt with, not meditated on!"

The air began to chirp with static. Braid's of Tarrlock's hair frizzed out on the ends. The lights mounted on the wall at the entrance also flickered.

Tarrlock snapped his focus back to Quiyue. She stood firmly with her hands folded. But her gold eyes were narrowed.

"I came here to give advice and watch over you for a short amount of time. Not to witness some heated arguement between children!"

The air cackled as a bolt was visible for a mere second.

"Princess," Lee put a hand on her shoulder. "Keep yourself balanced."

Quiyue rolled her shoulders and sighed. "Yes, thank you,"

"Now," The static in the air died leaving the Council calm. "I do not know of this Amon or his Equalists. But I agree with Tenzin. Unless this group has harmed an individual bender or not, I say leave him be. Maybe this will run it's course and be old news."

Tenzin nodded in appreciation. "All in favor?" He rose his right hand.

The Southern Water Tribe was first, then Earth Kingdom, and with an uneasy look, the Fire Nation rose her hand as well.

Tarrlock growled. "Fine, meeting adjourned !" His smacked the gavel and it was over.

Tenzin joined Quiyue on the steps. "I want to thank you for speaking up. Normally the Council rolls over for Tarrlock. I hope to see more of this in the future."

She beamed. "I am here to help in any way I can, Tenzin."

Tarrlock stormed over, a sour look twisting his face. "This is not over. It's only a matter of time until the city is under siege by this mad man!"

Quiyue looked directly into his blue eyes. "Until that day comes, Councilman Tarrlock, we shall stand firm by not retaliating with arrests."

The waterbender squared his shoulders but gave the Princess a slight bow before leaving without a word.

"Hmm, it's not like him to just give up like that." Tenzin stated wearily.

"We'll keep an eye on him. Two sets of eyes are better than one." She smiled encouragingly.

"Agreed."

"If only the Avatar were ready to take on her responsibilities ..." Quiyue trailed off.

"Did someone say the Avatar?!" A loud rough yet feminine voice boomed through the hall.

The two benders whirled around to see a tall sun-kissed girl standing pridefully with her hands on her hips. She wore Watertribe styles and colors and was, much to Quiyue's surprise, thick muscled. The Princess couldn't help but think for those who would ever match up against this young girl.

Tenzin's normally calm and collect exterior shattered, red frustration showing.

"Korra!"

* * *

Deep underneath Republic City hidden by weaving catacombs, the Equalists were gathering in large numbers. The tunnels filled with eerie glowing green eyes from the masks the people wore. As the Equalists marched through the thick and murky water, all they even think about was the feeling of hope. For today marked the one step closer to their revolution.

The group fanned out once the entrance opened up to a larger underground hideout for their leader. One tall with a long yet thin mustached Equalist broke away from the herd and jogged up the stairs leading to _him_.

With one hand he rapped once and his other held an envelope. The contents inside were crucial to his design.

"Enter," His voice commanded.

The man stepped through the door and knelt before the hooded figure standing in the shadows looking over a map of Republic City.

"Sir, I've received some information that may prove to be...an issue." The Equalist chose his words carefully. He held nothing but adoration and loyalty to this man but he understood not to kindle his wrath as well.

"Heh, I am on the side of the Spirits, what could pose a threat?"

He went forward and handed the tan envelope to him.

The masked man untied the string and withdrew the items inside. They were photos taken by his spies. A few were of a Water Tribe girl riding through the City on her Polar Bear Dog, attacking the Triple Threat Triad then being arrested by Metal Benders. Fire, Earth and Water elements being bent to her will in every shot. This young woman was the Avatar.

His amber eyes narrowed. She may be a slight problem in his works but all the more an example when her bending is taken away when the City is finally his.

"Is this all, Lieutenant?"

"No sir, there are more." His right hand man then reached in his pocket and produced another but smaller envelope.

Their leader placed the Avatar's snap shots on his desk before taking the rest. There was only three photos. One of General Iroh's ships docked with he and another out of focus figure leaving the ship. The second had another blurry outline but he could make out the dressing; royal Fire Nation garb. The last was a close up of the person's face.

The Equalist leader said nothing for what seemed minutes. The Equalists footmen and their Lieutenant nervously glanced among each other when his shoulders tensed.

"Amon," His Lieutenant spoke up. "How do you want to handle this?"

A dark chuckle rumbled from the mask.

"So, the Avatar and the royals of the Fire Nation think they can stop me?" He turned to face his men.

"It looks like we need to accelerate our plans."

* * *

**Krazoa: Good? Bad? Did Amon make it all better? D': Reviews are awesome?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Krazoa: Hello again dears! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because a lot is going to go down. A lurking shadow introduced!**

**~_AnonOfTheAnoymous, _thank you for always reviewing for each chapter! It means a ton :'3 Please continue enjoying the Fic! **

**~_GothamPrincess95 _thanks for alerting this! I hope to hear from you :)**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Korra gushed. They had arrived back on the island and were sitting around the dinner table.

Apparently she proclaimed to be a fan of Quiyue.

"I can't see why you'd be thrilled to meet me, Avatar." The princess admitted. Korra was a much more powerful Fire Bender than she. It was a tad embarrassing.

Korra froze with a mouth full of rice. "Vhat are chu talking mbout?!"

"Um, I'm afraid I don't-" Before she could even set down her chopsticks, Korra went at it again.

"You're a Fire Nation Princess! I mean, you're beautiful, talented bender, and not to mention you're loaded!" Ah, that's what most people assumed of her. But how incorrect are they.

"Avatar, please," Quiyue pushed back her plate. "Please, princess, Korra," She interrupted.

"Then Quiyue to you, _Korra_," She inclined her head. "What you have heard about me is a little off par." Korra titled her head to the side. Her appearance matched the description. Where was this going?

"Korra, enough this instant! While you live here, you shall address Princess Quiyue justly!" Tenzin had slightly snapped from Korra's non stop pestering of Quiyue since they meet.

"Tenzin," The Fire Princess held a gentle hand. "It's all right, she's merely curious; which is perfectly healthy for her age."

The Air Bender frowned but continued his meal.

Quiyue returned her gaze back to Korra. "Will you walk with me?"

Korra nodded and they exited to the gardens. Quiyue strolled side by side with the Avatar hands folded inside her rob sleeves. Where to begin?

"I'm sorry for before. I just really look up to you." Korra muttered, kicking a stray pebble on the path.

Quiyue's eyes opened wider in surprise. Why on earth would anyone look up to her?

"Korra, first apology accepted. I understand what it means to hold an idol in your life." Her thoughts drifted toward her Grandfather Zuko.

"Second, I have no real idea why anyone would praise me. I have been isolated much of my life due to my condition and my bending is not as impressive as you've heard; where ever such a rumor came from." Quiyue shook her head in confusion.

"Condition? I never heard anything about being sick. Are you gonna be okay?" Her blue orbs grew dim with concern.

"No shock there, my Mother made sure to keep it tightly restricted knowledge. As for my well being, I shall be fine. This sickness will not beat me."

"See? You are strong then. If your will is unbreakable then so is your body." Korra grinned.

They came to a halt when they reached the entrance. "So young yet full of wisdom," The Water Bender blushed.

Quiyue took Korra's hands in her own. Due to both being near the same height, they looked into one another's gaze.

"As the Avatar, you hold a mighty responsibility to the world and it's people. Please, take your own advice in earnest." Her looked to Korra's thick arms. "Your body may be strong but so must be your will or both shall break. Remember that."

"I swear, Princess," Korra vowed, squeezing her newly formed friend's hands in reassurance.

"Good," A voice yelled out a radio from the guard's hut. They were listening to the Pro Bending matches going over just across the bay from here.

Korra let out a gasp and high tailed over to the hut, earth bending to the top so no one would be alert to her presence. No doubt Tenzin forbade her to attend one match much less listen.

Quiyue sighed. The new Avatar had much to learn. Hopefully peace would last longer for her to do so.

Gold orbs glanced up the crescent moon glowing above her. How tired it made Quiyue feel. The moon and sun had such a hold on the Fire and Water benders. She could tell Korra had felt a slight burst of energy in herself.

Maybe tonight would be another good night...

* * *

"Keep away!" A Water Bender launched ice spears at the Equalists feet, attempting to scare them off. This was the second time this week they had returned!

"What do you want?!" He shouted, keeping a whip of water ready.

None in the group of seven uttered a word. These people should know what they wanted by now. Perhaps all they needed was a shove in the right direction.

One darted to the bender, fingers focused to knock out his chi points; rendering his bond to the element disconnected for a few moments.

The whip collided with his side sending him and another into the fence.

Three decided to advance but where frozen up to their knees as a result.

The remaining glowered at the man. This is why they needed to be taken down! How was this fair? Using the elements made by the Spirits against defenseless non benders, such blasphemy!

"What's wrong?" The man wove his arms like a slithering snake in the grass, the liquid mimicking his every move. "Afraid to get wet?"

The footmen where about to retaliate when another figure came up behind their aggressor.

"No, but are you afraid of getting shocked?" Their Lieutenant twirled his kai sticks between his gloved fingers gracefully.

With the speed and accuracy that of a hawk, Lieutenant struck the bender in the back. Static erupted from the sticks as the man yelled out. Their target fell to his knees out like a light.

"Bag him up and let's get out of here." He ordered, whirled his weapons back into their holsters.

As he went to turn about, something sharp sailed past his cheek.

Static chirped the second the object nailed the wall.

"Who's there?" Lieutenant narrowed his eyes. His enemy had the advantage of remaining unseen due to the night. But it also showed a coward sneaking through the shadows.

"Come out!" Another item cut through the darkness, nearly slicing open his skin.

"Sir, these are kunai and they're laced with poison! Proceed with caution!" One Equalist who had been iced to the wall by his hands informed. Seeing as how the two knifes had hit not even a mere inch apart from one another near his face, he believed him.

"Stop stalking the night and face me!" Lieutenant taunted. They had to be noticed eventually.

Three more throwing knives whistled in the air. One hit the remaining Equalists square in the knee cap, making them useless.

"One on one, eh? You like things even I see." This was getting rather close.

From the left, he heard a soft landing of boots on stone. He spun on his heel, kai sticks extended.

What he saw he wouldn't believe if you had told him the day before.

Standing in front of the bender was a figure dressed all black attire with one blade held out for offense while it's twin guarded the man in defense. What caused Lieutenant to shiver was what covered the person's face(if what was even human).

A mask shaped in the face of demon smiling out of mockery covered the mysterious identity. A set of pointed upwards fangs settled at the tips of the smile, giving it a more distrusting point to the mouth. The mask split into two different colors. The skin of the face was a gleaming blue while the cheek bones were a ghastly white.

"I've read about you. Supposedly you died while Ba Sing Se was infiltrated by the Fire Nation. Others say you were just the exiled prince beneath that mask. There are even a few who believe you are truly a spirit. So, which is it,"

"Blue Spirit?"

* * *

**Krazoa: Oooooo, the Blue Spirit has returned! But what is he doing here? Thoughts or ideas on his true identity? Reviews are my soul food. Please, take a moment for any suggestion, remarks, I'm totally open! This has so much traffic yet so little voice from it's readers :/ I would love to hear from you guys! Don't make me ask for a certain amount of comments for the next update... :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Krazoa: Hi guys! Back again, couldn't help myself! This is short but I think you'll like it :)**

* * *

The duel dao swords danced around the Spirit's thin wrists before returning to their one form inside the sheath. Upon hearing his name, the Blue Spirit mocked bowed before the Lieutenant, arms spread wide and head down. Completely open for attack.

The last standing footmen took off for the new target. They spread out in a triangle surrounding the Blue Spirit, bodies rigid with anticipation and fear. Fear of the unknown for this interruption. Was he a just a mere man or were the legends true of blue faced spirit who prowled on the evil chi of the world?

One Equalist snapped. They were not evil! The path they walked is for justice!

He preformed front flips to make his move with his fellow masked comrades follow suit on foot. He landed right in front of the Blue Spirit, whose head was stilled dipped and chest unguarded, and thrust his palms forward.

The Spirit's arms reacted. Swiftly, he took hold of the Equlaist's forearms and spun him around to smack into the other approaching henchmen. The force from the epact left on the dirt dumbfounded. How was he so fast? They had only seen such speed in their leader, Amon or even an Airbender.

"Don't just stand there! Take him down!" Lieutenant ordered from the side.

While the fellow who had been thrown recovered, the other pair striked.

One came from the left behind the Spirit as the other kept in the front.

Sensing movement from the back, the Blue Spirit gripped the hilts of his swords and the muscles in his leg clenched.

Once in his radius, he took his opportunity.

With his right leg the Spirit knocked his facing opponent in the lower ribcage, taking the air from this lungs. Using just the hilts of his weapons, he smacked the attacker from the rear in the center of his forehead, rendering him unconscious.

Lieutenant stood in awe of the Blue Spirit's handling of the battle. Not a hint of hesitation or sympathy in his strikes. Staring into pitch black holes for eyes, he understood.

What was standing before him could not be a mere human.

Shaking off the superstition, he took out his sticks and circled the masked spirit.

"You are quite the fighter. Who taught you?"

His question was meet with silence. Not even a twitch from the Spirit.

While he stalked his prey, Lieutenant gave him a quick scan.

The Spirit's body was slim and short in stature. A young boy possibly? The physical strength he showed was a little much for a girl but yet not unbelievable. If he truly was a spirit then there was no telling.

The clothing gave off no sign where it was made. The swords were unique as their owner's mask. He couldn't tell anything about this entity.

The Blue Spirit pivoted to the right slightly causing the Lieutenant to jerk into action.

The static chirped as he swung them through the air, aiming for the back of the skull. Just as the tip came into contact, the Spirit ducked. His spine bent backward so he looked up to the Lieutenant.

Touching the ground with the pads of his fingers, the Blue Spirit launched his leg to meet his attacker in the face.

The reaction caused Lieutenant's goggles to crack. The Equalists hissed in pain and snatched them off. Once they were removed his saw a black clothed fist fly into his eye sight.

Quiyue yawned as she cracked her neck. Her shoulders were so stiff...

It was far past dawn when she awoke. Ping allowed her to sleep again!

The Princess seethed inside at her handmaid. What her Mother think if she knew this was how she spending her visit?!

A soft knock indicated Ping had arrived.

Quiyue ran her thin fingers through her tangled mane. "Enter,"

Ping slid the door open and set down a tray of tea. "Good morning Quiyue,"

"Morning Ping," Quiyue greeted.

"I've prepared your tea my princess."

"I see, thank you." Quiyue stood from her bed and took the cup in her hand.

"What blend, Ping?"

"Ginseng, my princess."

"Ah, good choice." Ping bowed and went to grab Quiyue's morning attire when a loud noise ruptured through the house.

"Guys get your butts down here! There's something amazing in the paper!" Korra yelled from downstairs.

The two girls shared a puzzled glance at one another before descending downstairs. Once they found their way into the kitchen Korra wasted no time in shoving the latest addition of the news in Quiyue's face.

"Can you believe it?!"

Quiyue gasped when she finally shoved the paper from her face.

On the front cover was a blurry image of a masked figure hurdling across the rooftop.

Main headline? 'The Blue Spirit returns!'

* * *

The Lieutenant sat in a medical bed underneath the city cradling his blackened eye. His goggles lay to the side still broken. The doctor was finishing checking up on his wounds when Amon entered.

"L-Lord Amon!" The medical aid stuttered.

Gold orbs narrowed into slits behind the mask. "Go,"

The man nodded and shuffled out nervously.

Amon stood in front of his shaken right hand. "What happened?" He asked.

Lieutenant clenched his teeth. "We were ambushed by some masked vigilante."

His leader folded his arms behind his back. "That's not what I heard."

He peeked up from his hair. "What have you been told?"

"Some of the men told me they were attacked by a spirit." His eyes settled heavily on Lieutenant. "The Blue Spirit in fact."

"Heh, that's not too far off I guess." His gaze went glassy as he thought back.

The way the Spirit moved, so graceful and stealthy. It was like he wasn't even solid.

"Explain," His leader ordered.

"The outfit and weapons matched the stories that of the Blue Spirit. Yet instead of being human like the stories suggested, this felt...different. My attacks seemed to faze by him. It was if he didn't really exist."

Amon frowned. "You believe you saw the Blue Spirit? A mask of lies? I am connected to the Spirit World, I am their voice. You did not encounter such a spirit. It's just a mere person impersonating it."

Lieutenant exhaled. "Thank you, I was worried for a moment."

"That's what I'm here for, Lieutenant." Amon left the tent seemingly at ease but inside his emotions were in slightly shaken.

What could this mean?

* * *

**Krazoa: What da ya think? :]**


End file.
